


Lonely Winter Holidays

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [25]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Yonghoon, Non AU, Wevember, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Yonghoon was always lonely during the winter
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon & Everyone
Series: wevember [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 5





	Lonely Winter Holidays

Sometimes Yonghoon wonders what it’s like to spend the holidays with others. Funny, he used to do that years ago. It feels like it’s been forever. Ever since he started building his way to stardom, the winter holidays were just him all alone, occasionally with other trainees, but it didn’t feel like home.

Despite the warmth of the heater, he felt cold in the empty room he resided in. It was just like any other day for him: waking up, making breakfast, getting ready for the day. Although, it was the holidays. He could call his parents, but they were out of the country this year. So he just went about his day.

He still had training on holidays, though, this year he was told he has the whole week off. He wondered if he should head out and walk around town, but it was pretty cold outside.

_ The snow looks beautiful,  _ he thought.

Odd, he’s lonely, yet it doesn’t hurt as much?

_ Everything’s hazy _

_ “Hyung, wake up.” _

\---

“Yonghoon-hyung, wake up, it’s snowing!”

Was this all a dream? Or was this the reality? The exciting sounds that seep in brought him to his senses. There he saw a face smiling at him, followed by three others.

_ Ah, of course _

All that was in the past. The void of loneliness is long gone, now replaced by the faces that bring him joy every day.

He wasn’t lonely, no, he had his bandmates with him. 

“Come on, hurry up,” the youngest whined as he pulled him up.

“You’re always sleeping in,” the blue-haired male sighed.

“Now hurry up let’s get ready!”

\---

Running through the snow, throwing snowballs, having the other group tag along. Ah yes, it was all too good to be true.

Yonghoon took a while to appreciate the view before him. His members, his friends, his family.

Years ago, he wouldn’t have expected to find comfort in the winter holidays.

_ But now, he’s never lonely. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this <3


End file.
